


La gioia di Connor

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Androidi [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il natale si avvicina anche per Connor ed Hank.Scritta per il The Christmas Invasion. Per Daniela Barisone.Storia su Hank e Connor di Detroit Become Human.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Androidi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1083486
Kudos: 3





	La gioia di Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: http://martinasaviane.blogspot.com/2019/09/hanks-birthday-dbh.html.

La gioia di Connor

Nell’abitazione si confondevano l’odore di alcool, di fumo e il profumo della candela alla lavanda, che accesa si trovava sul tavolinetto.

Hank posò una mano sulla finestra, avvertendola fredda sotto le dita. Socchiuse gli occhi, guardando la neve che cadeva fuori.

Sul manto candido si stagliavano due figure.

Avvicinò il viso al vetro ed il suo fiato si condensò, appannandolo.

Connor correva, inseguito da Sumo, che balzava ogni tanto, muovendosi più lentamente. Il san bernardo ansimava, facendo ondeggiare la lingua che gocciolava saliva. Le sue zampe affondavano, dando vita a delle pesanti impronte.

Fiocchi di neve rimanevano impigliati nei capelli di Connor, si scioglievano sui suoi vestiti e finivano nella pelliccia del cane.

Hank raggiunse l’appendiabiti e recuperò il proprio soprabito, indossandolo sopra la maglietta che lasciava intravedere il suo ventre rigonfio. Aprì la porta e si affacciò, il freddo gli arrossò il naso.

“Connor, vieni a casa!” chiamò.

Connor si voltò, aveva le labbra piegate in un sorriso e l’espressione gioiosa.

Hank sorrise di riflesso.

< Sembra un bambino felice > pensò. “Sumo, smettila di fare il fottuto idiota almeno tu. Non sei ‘plastificato’, prenderai freddo. Ti ricordo che la tua maledetta pelliccia è più scena che altro” abbaiò.

Connor corse fino ad Hank.

“Tenente. Si copra e venga anche lei. Le farà bene uscire” disse. Lo raggiunse e gli prese la mano nelle proprie.

Hank roteò gli occhi e lo attirò dentro casa.

“Preferisco godermi il Natale al calduccio in questa dannata topaia di casa” brontolò con voce rauca.

Sumo li raggiunse lentamente, scodinzolando.

Connor si piegò in avanti. “Come desiderate, tenente” sussurrò. Posando un bacio a fior di labbra ad Hank.

Hank roteò gli occhi. Lo afferrò per i morbidi capelli mori.

< So che è una specie di ologramma che me lo fa sembrare umano, che va con tecnologie di cui non capisco un cazzo, e bla bla bla. Però diamine, è fottutamente il mio tipo anche se lo potrebbero fare in serie! > pensò. Baciò con foga Connor, forzandogli le labbra con la lingua, intrecciando la sua lingua a quella dell’altro.

< Devo essere un fottuto pervertito a farmi piacere qualcuno che se fosse umano potrebbe essere mio figlio. Però diamine, è la mia personale scarica di adrenalina finto-perbenista, rivoluzionaria in quel maledetto cuore.

La mia assurda famiglia >. Si disse Hanks, mentre Sumo entrava in casa. Scuotendo la pelliccia in modo che la neve cadesse sul pavimento.


End file.
